Brooke and Lucas makeup or breakup
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke finds about the Lucas and Peytons kiss. Will she leave or will she say I love you?


I ran into Hayley and Nathans house. I had to stay here for a while but now I have to leave. I didn't want to see Lucas's face. I walked into the room and shut and slammed the door.

"Brooke?!" Lucas yelled. Lucas was looking for me but I didn't want to be found. Nathan and Hayley were on the couch with Jamie watching a movie but now there movie time is over.

"Wheres Brooke?" Lucas asked them.

"She went to her room, whats going on?" Hayley asked Lucas. She got up from the couch to go to Lucas but Lucas ran to the door. Nathan and Jamie got up and went outside to play in the pool.

"Brooke! Brooke! Please open the door. Im so sorry." Lucas was leaning on the door. I opened the door with tears in my eyes.

"You lied to me. You lied to me and you made this relationship completely worthless." I told them. I knew he was sorry but I didn't care what he said and what he wanted anymore.

"Brooke Im sorry." Lucas said, I shut the door but he opened it. I forgot to lock the door, Damnit. I didn't want to hear what he was saying. He followed me around the room when I was packing my bags.

"You don't have to leave." Lucas said, he grabed a hold of my hand and looked into my eyes. Those blues eyes just get me going.

"Let me go." I told him and he did. Oh he can listen to that but he didn't listen to me when I said to stay away from Peyton. I went to the closet to get my clothes. I put my clothes in the bag and I had everything packed.

"Brooke don't.." Lucas said but I didn't want to hear it. There is so many times you can screw up.

"I have to lucas." I walked out the room and headed for the door. Hayley was standing by, she didn't know what was going on at least she tried to not know.

"Im sorry Brooke." I opened the door and turned to lucas.

"Arent you sick of sorry's because I know I am. If you would screw up all the time. You wouldn't have to say sorry Lucas." I walked out the door and I can hear Peyton and Lucas telling me to come back but I didn't. I didn't have a car and I needed one really bad, so I just walked. I was always the drama queen but I was a hot drama queen. It started to rain on me.

"OH GREAT! Can it get any worse." I yelled to the sky.

"Brooke!" I heard someone yell from behide me. I put my bags down and turned around. It was Lucas.

"You never quit do you." I yelled to him. We were dripping wet.

"No, No. I wont quit until you talk to me." Lucas yelled, the storm was getting louder and louder than it usually is. I rolled my eyes.

"I cant Lucas, you chose who you wanted." I yelled back at him. It was really cold outside.

"Brooke im sorry. Peyton kissed me, she kissed me. I didn't kiss her… back." Lucas yelled back, he grab my shoulders and rubbed them, so he can get me warm. I pushed his hands off and picked my bags up and started to walk.

"I don't care Lucas, you screwed up. Were not in High School anymore. We are too old to be playing these game Luc." He kept falling me.

"I know Brooke but wait… wait." Lucas said, I stopped walking fast and I stood infront of him. He was looking around where we were and smiling. I thought it was weird.

"Remember Brooke." He pointed at all the trees and where we are standing. I looked around and I do remember the place.

"This is where I said that I love you and told you why I love you. I still do Brooke, I still do." Lucas told me, he put his arms on my face and whipped the tears off. That moment on, I loved him again. It was an complicated relationship that me and him had.

"I wont screw this up again Brooke. I'll stay away from Peyton if you want me too but sooner or later your going to have to tell her about me and you." Lucas said.

"Lucas i.." Lucas cut me off.

"kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read. And because you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and they've both been with you. I mean that's gotta mean something, right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night. Brooke I love you, ha" he smiled at me and I smiled back. I couldn't believe that he would remember all that.

"you did pretty good." I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back. He picked me up and spun me around. We laughed but the thought of Peyton crossed my mind. it was like me and Lucas had the world to our selfs.

Me and Lucas walked back in Hayley and Nathans house. We knocked down tables and vases but they didn't break… I think. Lucas gently layed me on the bed. He kissed my neck and my chest.

"I love you Brooke Davis." Lucas said. I smiled and he smiled back. He really does love me and I loved him.

"Don't you mean your in looove with me." I said. He laughed and kissed me again.

"Yes I am, I am Brooke Davis." He kissed me on my chest, he took of my shirt and I took off his.

"You better be Lucas Scott." I told him and we laughed loudly. He kissed me on my stomach. I laughed, then he moved up and kissed me on the lips. And the rest was a magical night, I will give you a hint of what we did.

"We had sex." I said happly. Hayley and millie were helping me find a house.

"Wow Brooke Davis having sex with Lucas Scott. I pretty sure you guys had sex a lot of times." Hayley said and Millie laughed.

"This time is different than the other times. Lucas is in love with me and I know he will always be." I told them, I pushed hayley a little and we laughed.

"What about the Peyton and Lucas kiss?" Millie asked. I didn't really remember that moment.

"thanks millie for putting that back in my head. You're a great friend." I said with a little sass. Millie looked sad that she put that in my head.

"Sorry Brooke." Millie said and I was okay with that.

"its okay, I cant hide it… its there. Im not going to let that bitch mess things up for me. I have to tell her about me and Lucas." I told them.

"Well, heres your chance." Hayley said, I looked up and there was Peyton. She had a slight smile on her face. I took a deep breathe and one out. I walked up to Peyton and smiled at her.

"Brooke?" Peyton said. Millie and hayley went to the burger place around the coner.

"Hi Peyton."

"Brooke what happened the other night. You left pretty quick and Lucas came and everything just went south. Whats going on with you two?" she asked me, I swallowed hard. My heart went into my stomach.

"me and Lucas are together… boyfriend and girlfriend together, Peyton I wanted to tell you but you were talking about him and I chocked. I should have told you sooner." I said. She looked at me and frowned. It looked like she was going to cry. She rose her hand up and slapped me across my face. I gasped. Hayley and Millie came running out the burger place, they could see everything happening.

"Peyton!" Hayley yelled at her. Hayley and Millie came running to me, to see if I was alright.

"BITCH!" Peyton called me and she walked off. We were all shocked of how that ended but that is how it was going to be.

"Im fine, can we just go." Hayley nodded and we walked to the buger place. I could see Peyton looking back once but I didn't say anything.

I walked into this house, this lady was there.

"um excuse me, do I know you?" this lady asked me.

"No but I would like to buy this house from you and all the things that are in it." I said, she looked confused about what I was asking.

"Sorry but i.." I cut her off.

"50,000 dollars." I told her. She took my check and left. She left her clothes but I threw them away for the heck of it. It wasn't my style. Tonight was the night. There was a knock at the door. I went and opended it.

"Hello Brooke" It was my mother, she moved passed me and came in.

"Why are you still here?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said. I just smiled at her because I couldn't believe that she is still here.

"Im not leaving." I told her, I walked over to put a robe on because I didn't have my clothes ready yet.

"Brooke you cant stay here." My mother told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Last time I checked im over 18 and I don't need "the devil of a mothers" approval." I told her, she walked over to the kitchen and looked at the place. She had that discusting look on her face.

"I had that same look on my face when i first saw you when I was a baby." I said to her. She smiled and looked at me.

"Brooke im just looking out for you. Im your mother." She said.

"no your looking out for yourself. And no your not my mother, if you were my mother. You would have been there for me for all those years. No get out!" I yelled at her. She frowned and went to the door.

"Your going to need me Brooke and I wont be there." She said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, get out." I pointed outside and she left. Right after that Hayley and Millie came in the door.

"Was that your mother that I just saw?" Hayley asked me. I was in the back room and they were in the living room.

"Yeah." I yelled at them from the back. I came to the living room with my new clothing that I made. Hayley and Millie were speech less. I was wearing a black blazer with a basic white t-shit shirt and then slipped into a printed maxi skirt and a pair of colorblocked strappy heels. A bold clare vivier clutch. Hayley was wearing something but it was beautiful and Millie was wearing a pick dress with blue heels.

"Okay girls… you ready?" I asked them and they both nodded and I was ready too. Seeing my man and I don't have to hind but I still have to talk to Peyton. We drove to the store. Everybody was there, when I walked in everyone clapped. The dresses were coming down and I had to put some more back on. my shop was getting just what it needed. I was looking for Lucas but he wasn't here yet.

"Lucas will be here." Hayley told me. someone grabbed me by the waist. I turned around and it was Lucas. He gave me a quick kiss and hugged me.

"This is nice, I like it. I love the girl who did it. Whats her name again?" Lucas was trying to be funny. I laughed at his little joke. I looked at the door and there was Peyton.

"Ill be right back Lucas." I walked away and went to Peyton.

"Hey slut." Peyton said.

"What are you doing here, I think you made it pretty clear at street, that we are not friends anymore." I said.

"We aren't friends, I just came here to tell you. Lucas is going to come running to me when he is finished with you." She walked out the door and I went after her.

"hey, HEY!" I yelled at her, she turned and looked at me. "This is my night and im not going to let you ruin it." I told smiled at me and I hated that.

"Well Brooke, lets see you screwed up my love life and oh yeah you lied to me about it. Im over here pouring my heart out and you, you stood there and let me think there was going to be a chance with me and him but there wasn't. you let me get my hopes up." She began to cry. Lucas, Nathan, Hayley, Millie and mouth came outside to see what the problem was.

"You have no right, no right to feel like you're the victom. Where were you when my fashion line went big. Where were you on all my birthday when I was away. You where closer than anyone else. At least hayley and Nathan came! Where were you when my father died! Where were you?!" I began to cry, yes my father died.

"You went behind my back Brooke!" she cried.

"YOU WENT BEHIDE MINE! You weren't there for me Peyton! Hayley was! You messed with Lucas twice behind my back. Not once but TWICE! Ive been there for you when both of your mother died! You weren't there for me! Why cant I have one bit of happy ness! I love Lucas and he loves me! you never asked me if I had feelings for Lucas!" I cried the hardest, Lucas was going to come but Hayley stopped him. "Now I cant even enjoy my clothing line where the place I grew up. I hate you Peyton… You will not be the victom Peyton Swayer… You wont!" I cried out to her. I walked off, Lucas called my name but I kept going. Peyton stood there for a second and left.

I was at the river court. I don't know why but I just wanted to be alone. I saw Lucas coming, I was still crying about the hole thing. Lucas came beside me and hugged me with one arm.

"The river court." Lucas said.

"yeah, haha I guess it became my place to think." I said. He looked at me and I looked at him, it was like he was taking the pain away.

"Brooke Davis you are beautiful and I love you for that. I wont hurt you again. Im sorry it ended like that for you and Peyton." Lucas kissed me on my forhead and whipped the tears off my face.

"Thanks, tell me a secret." I said softly. Lucas laughed.

"If I tell you one, you have to tell me one." Lucas said, he looked down at me and I nodded.

"Mkay, when I first saw I thought you were hot." Lucas said. I hit him in his chest and we laughed.

"Im just kidding, when I saw again last month. All the emotions came back, when I hurt you and things like that. I didn't want to do it again, I promised myself that I would keep trying to make you love me again… I guessed it worked. The secret is that im scared…" Lucas looked down at the group. I put my hand on his chest.

"Scared of what?" I asked him

"scared of losing you again, when your away I cant breathe. I love you Brooke and I always will… I promise." I smiled and he kissed me.

"Now my turn… I guess im scared too, losing what we have… im scared to get my hurt broken again, im scared to let you in." I told him.

"Well brooke your just going to have to trust me; and let me in." he picked me up and laid me down on the River court. He kissed me and while he was doing that I took his shirt off and took of mine. He took my clothes off and I took off his. Well we had sex, right there on the river court. Things were going to change.


End file.
